Ambush (Avatar)
Ambush is the sixth episode in Season 1 of Avatar. It aired on February 27, 2015. Plot The NYPD finds a lead on an earth bender rebel hideout, but when Clarisse finds out that it is a trap, she asks Team Avatar for help as her sister is leading the arrest. Summary Kris, Clarisse, Fendo, Mala, Jahn and Terno walk around Times Square as they tour the city for the first time since they were trapped in the modern world. Many of the tourists snap photos of Team Avatar as they cheer for them to display their bending powers. Fendo and Jahn display their water and earth bending, ending with applause from the people around them. Terno then sees the jumbotrons switch to Sensi giving a speech about how he would tear down every last one of Terno’s army and friends and he will get to him one way or another, causing him to panic. Clarisse then snaps him out of his hallucination as Terno notices that everything was alright. He then hails a cab, leaving his friends behind. Kris tells them to leave him be as he needs his time alone. Meanwhile, at the precinct, Lacey and Caesar goes to the conference room where they see Josie giving orders to the policemen. She then fills in Lacey and Caesar on an operation to bust one of the warehouse that is supposedly one of the largest hideouts of the rebels of earth benders. A doctor then comes into the warehouse, introducing himself as Dr. Kwanko, who developed stun guns that shoot out waves of particles that interfere with the energy surrounding the benders, that could temporarily disable their bending powers for a few minutes. He also shows them the restraining cuffs that disables their bending as long as it was in contact with the benders. Josie releases them and tells Lacey and Caesar to lead the team. Back in Avatar HQ, Clarisse gets a call from Lacey about their raid on the rebels, in which she tells the rest of them. Fendo, Mala and Jahn volunteers to help but Rhu tells them that they need to focus on their training. Kris asks Rhu if he could train with them, which Rhu was against at first, but he eventually agrees to it. Clarisse then tells them that she will go look for Terno. Ever since Terno was trapped in the modern world, he always loved to come to Liberty Island. She drives towards the ferry boat, but on the way, she sees two benders talking about Sensi in an alleyway. She then hides behind a dumpster to listen to their conversation. She found out that the raid was a trap and that Sensi plans on ambushing the NYPD. She then accidentally tips over a bottle and the two benders walk towards the dumpster to check out the noise. As they come closer to the dumpster, a cat suddenly jumps down from the fire escape, and the two benders walk away. Clarisse then runs away from the alleyway and drives to the Avatar HQ. When she arrived, she tells Rhu about what she heard. Rhu asks her if she was sure about what she heard, and she said she did. Rhu calls on Mala, Jahn, Fendo and Kris and some backup benders and they head towards the warehouse. Lacey and Caesar signals everyone to head into the warehouse with their weapons ready and as they enter the warehouse, they find it to be empty. Suddenly a wave pulse disables all their weapon and rebel benders comes out from all corners of the warehouse, surrounding them. A fire bender woman comes out, and introduces herself as Karu, Sensi’s right hand. She tells them that the United States are not the only ones who can uses modern technology to defeat them. She explains that she used a modified EMP to disable their weapons. As she tells her army to attack them, Team Avatar arrives just in time to defend them. Jahn and Mala goes after all the rebels as Kris, Clarisse and Fendo makes a safe path for the NYPD to escape. Rhu goes after Karu who puts up a fight. The two battles with fire bending, almost destroying the whole warehouse in the process. Rhu is put down by Karu as she manages to escape with some of the rebel benders. Mala and Jahn attends to Rhu as they help him get to the van. They drive off as the warehouse collapses into rubble and an explosion occurs. Back in the precinct, the weapons are discarded in a pile while Josie thanks Rhu and Team Avatar. Josie then questions where Terno is and why he was not there to help. Rhu then say that he is still recovering, and that their bigger problem is that Sensi has acquired knowledge in the modern technology and that he might use it against them. Cast Main Cast Guest Stars * Peyton List as Lacey Corelle * Vincent Zhao as Rhu * JD Pardo as Caesar Edison * Viola Davis as Josie Lance * Paul Eiding as Dr. Kwanko * Karen Gillan as Karu Category:Episodes Category:Avatar Episodes Category:Avatar Season 1 Episodes